This invention relates to bedding or seating products in general and, more particularly, to a bedding or seating product having a topper incorporating tubes filled with filler material.
Various types of bedding products have been developed from feather beds to the more modern coil spring mattress which provide a comfortable sleeping surface. Currently, popular coil spring mattresses consist of coil springs disposed between layers of padding and encased in a ticking or fabric covering. Various springs are used to create mattresses of different firmness characteristics. The firmness of a mattress is generally determined by the firmness of the coil springs in the spring unit or spring assembly. Additional comfort in a mattress may be provided by a xe2x80x9cpillow topxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cquilt topxe2x80x9d. Such a mattress has a pillow or quilt material added to one or both of the faces of the mattress. The pillow top or quilt top may enclose foam cushions, batting or similar materials to provide an increased loft and comfortable feel to the mattress.
Known bedding products such as mattresses, including those having a pillow top or quilt top, are commonly sold as a manufactured unit having a uniform firmness throughout the mattress such that one zone or region of the mattress has the same firmness and performance characteristics as every other portion of the mattress.
However, it is commonly recognized in the bedding industry that certain regions of a mattress may require different performance or firmness characteristics to support various areas of the human body. For example, the region of the mattress which underlies the torso of a human being supports a substantial portion of the weight of that person; whereas the regions of the mattress which underlie the head and feet are required to support less of the weight of an individual. As such, it is desirable that a mattress or bedding product have multiple zones or regions of differing firmness. The different firmnesses of the zones or regions are commonly due to the characteristics of the springs within the different zones or regions. Constructing such a posturized mattress requires assembling springs having different characteristics such as different thickness, for example, into a spring assembly. This process is more complicated, time consuming and expensive than making a spring assembly of identical springs.
Therefore, it has been a primary objective of this invention to provide a bedding or seating product which offers the advantages of standard coil spring construction while providing multiple zones or regions of different firmness.
Another objective of the present invention has been to provide a topper having unique firmness characteristics which may be selected by a manufacturer and assembled into a bedding or seating product according to the manufacturer""s preferences.
The present invention which accomplishes these objectives comprises a bedding or seating product having a conventional spring assembly covered by a topper. The topper may cover only one or multiple surfaces of the spring assembly. A product in which the topper covers only one surface of the spring assembly is commonly referred to as a one sided product. Similarly, a product in which toppers cover upper and lower surfaces of the spring assembly is commonly referred to as a two sided product. In either event, a fabric covering preferably encases both the spring assembly and the topper or toppers.
The topper of the present invention may assume numerous configurations in accordance with the present invention. However, each of the embodiments of the topper incorporates a plurality of individual tubes oriented in a parallel relationship. Each of the tubes is, at least partially filled with filler material.
One embodiment of the present invention incorporates a topper having first and second foam layers sandwiching a plurality of individual tubes, each at least partially filled with filler material. A first or lower foam layer is positioned atop the spring assembly and has a plurality of generally parallel and arcuate-shaped cradles formed in a top surface of the foam layer. A plurality of individual tubes, each of which is, at least partially filled with filler material, are each positioned in one of the cradles of the foam layer and secured thereto by adhesive or the like.
A second or upper foam layer is positioned atop the individual tubes. The second or upper foam layer has a lower surface in which a plurality of generally parallel and arcuate-shaped cradles are formed, the cradles being sized and adapted to receive the individual filled tubes. Additional foam layers may be placed over the topper if desired. If desired, the upper foam layer may be omitted, in which case the topper would comprise only the tubes and the lower foam layer.
The individual tubes are preferably filled with shredded foam and shredded fiber materials. However, they may be filled with solely shredded pieces of foam or solely with shredded fibers. Other materials such as down feathers or wool may be used to fill the individual tubes to the desired firmness.
The filler materials in some of the tubes may have a different density and/or firmness than the filler materials in other tubes to thereby customize the mattress with different firmness zones. Similarly, the filler materials in some of the tubes maybe different than the filler materials in other tubes to thereby posturize the mattress with different firmness zones.
In an alternative embodiment, the individual tubes filled with filler material are sandwiched between layers of scrim which preferably is non-woven material but may be other materials as well. The scrim layers or sheets function to hold the stuffed or filled tubes together as well as providing an additional cushioning effect.
In an alternative embodiment, the individual tubes, at least partially filled with filler material, are connected together with fabric strips of non-woven material, woven material or other materials. The fabric strips may be adhesively or otherwise secured to the tubes.
Advantageously, a variety of different mattress designs with respect to firmness, loft, feel and other characteristics can be obtained with this invention by inserting selected materials into selected tubes to provide a posturized product.
The present invention has multiple applications other than being utilized on top of a standard spring assembly. For example the topper of the present invention may be used with non-coil spring mattresses, box springs or as a stand-alone unit by itself or as a replacement for a waterbed insert.
As such, a bedding or seating product is provided according to this invention that may be easily adapted or modified at the factory or thereafter to achieve desired firmness characteristics according to a specific bedding manufacturer""s interest or firmness requirements.